Valentines Day Fic Exchange
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Annabeth has a surprise planned for the two newest campers. A fanfiction for the Valentines Day Fic Exchange Made for: animaljam (Sorry that I posted this early, I wont be on my computer on Valentines day)


_****Oh and I posted this early because I wont be on my computer on Valentines day. So sorry for it being early but this is my last hour on my computer before I am not allowed on it for about a week.****_

 _ **HI HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! This is a story for animaljam I hope you enjoy. I apologize because this wasn't so long, it is usually longer but I didn't have a lot of time.**_

 _ **I own nothing. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

There are two new kids at camp. Twins, a daughter and son of Hermes. Both of their names start with A, so everyone calls them the A twins.

They are both blonds, The girl has long blond hair and the boy has shaggy blond hair. They are both kind of tall and are both black-belts. Annabeth gets along great with both of them. Annabeth constantly goes over to their cabin to talk about smart stuff, they are both smart compared to me. (But then again who isn't. besides Jason. lol)

They try to pickpocket everybody, though they aren't as good as the Stolls.

They can shoot arrows better than some of the Apollo kids. (Sorry Solace.) They wear silver a lot and are the best to have on a quest, they can hunt food anywhere. _**(A/N: Okay, so animaljam, you know which one you are, I wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to know your gender.)**_

To be honest I don't know their actual names, Even Chiron refers to the two of them as the A twins, It is kind of scary.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth calls waving her hands over my eyes. "Are you daydreaming again? Honestly it's Valentines day could you pay attention for once."

I nod, grinning. She rolls her eyes at me and hands me a stack of paper, some crayons, markers, and a pencil.

"What are these for?" I ask, looking up with a scared face. Annabeth grins at me and says, "Well if you were paying attention you would know, now wouldn't you? They are for your Valentines Day cards Percy."

"Ohhhhhh. Okay." I say pulling out a red piece of paper. I draw little squiggles all over it and add some hearts:

 ** _For my Annabeth,_**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day, I love you forever and ever. :P_**

 ** _Percy_**

 ** _I know that was cheesy but whatever. Your real gift will be later, but I figured I should make a card anyway._**

She would love it. I decided to make Valentines for everybody. Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, etc.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I roll my eyes at Percy as he runs off to hand out the Valentines he just made. I finish drawing what is on mine and clean up my mess. Chiron gave us about 2 hours to hand out valentines and relax. I was pleased yet really wanted to train.

I walk around the camp and hand out Valentines to everybody. It feel's like Kindergarten, where you have to have Valentines for everybody so no one is left out... I got left out anyway but I guess the teachers didn't care.

I walk up to the Hermes twins, The A Twins as everyone calls them.

I hand each twin one and then hand them one for the both of them. _**(I am going to name the girl Alexa and the boy Alex.)**_

On the card to the two of them it says:

 _ **To my favorite Black-Belts,**_

 _ **Happy Valentines Day! I know who to come to when I want to play the violin or complain when people say blonds are dumb. :)**_

 _ **-Annabeth.**_

For the card I gave Alexa it has a picture of a blond black-belt:

 ** _Hey Alexa,_**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day! I can't believe I made a great friend in a matter of days. You like a lot of things that I like, I am glad I met you. Enjoy your day._**

 ** _-Annabeth._**

And the card that I gave Alex says:

 _ **Hey Alex,**_

 _ **You are a great friend to have, It's good to hang out with a guy who isn't as dumb as Percy or Jason. (Don't tell them I said that.)**_

 _ **Happy Valentines Day,**_

 _ **-Annabeth.**_

They both brighten as they read their respective cards. Alexa hugs me and whispers, "I am glad to meet a non-dumb blond too. You are a great friend Annabeth."

Alex nods and pulls his sister away so they can report for kitchen duty. (The Stolls framed the two of them for a prank they pulled, neither complained, I am gonna kill them.)

"Bye Guys! Enjoy Kitchen duty, I'll make them pay, don't worry." I yell as they run to report to Chiron. I really an glad I met the two of them. Wait till they see the surprise I had Percy help me make. They are going to love it!

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I pull the last string and the banner hangs perfectly in the dining hall. The A twins are currently in Kitchen Duty. Annabeth came up with the idea, She had me hang the giant banner that said:

 ** _Happy Valentines Day To My Favorite Hermes Twins._**  
 ** _(Not you Conner and Travis)_**  
 ** _(Maybe next year.)_**

She had the Apollo kids draw several pictures:

The twins grabbing a wallet out of someones pocket.

The twins playing violin.

The twins laughing.

AND A LOT MORE.

She practiced her Violin solo all week, she was playing it for them. She wanted this moment to be special for them because as soon as they came to camp they were really nice to Annabeth. They chose her as their friend and she seemed really happy, and that is all I want. I like them because they make her happy, whatever makes Annabeth happy makes me happy.

"Okay here they come, everyone be quiet." Annabeth yell-whispers. The twins walk in laughing together about something. When the lights go on everyone yells, "SURPRISE." And Annabeth starts to play the song she composed herself.

After she finishes everyone claps. The twins eyes are shining and they both run over to give her a hug.

"Happy Valentines Day you guys." Annabeth says with a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Annabeth." They say in unison.

* * *

 _ **And that is what I am saying to you, Happy Valentines Day animaljam. Enjoy your day.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **-Strawberrygirl2000**_


End file.
